


Witness Protection

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Darke Skies, F/M, Kidnapping, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is a witness to a shady business dealing. Her life takes an interesting turn with the man who is tasked to dispose of her, leading to a clandestine tryst in the back of his Jaguar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot based on another story in progress (Darke Skies), however, it may become a chapter in that story eventually.
> 
> Lucien Darke is based off of Tom Hiddleston's Jaguar ad.

She watched the men from behind the column in the parking structure, the way they handled themselves was intriguing. The transaction was flawless, the way they handled the case, the fluidity in which it was exchanged for a wad of rolled up cash, which was then promptly stowed in the pocket of the man wearing a long overcoat. 

She tried to stay unseen, knowing that, were she to be caught, most likely her life would end right then and there. It was nearly a cardinal sin to mix with these people, even if you happened upon them by accident. Her downfall came when she sneezed. 

The men both shot glances of suspicion at each other and then looked in her direction. "I'll check it out," said the one in the overcoat. His voice was low, smooth, and sent shivers down her spine. 

She tried to slink behind another car to escape, only to be caught by the nape of her neck. She shrieked in surprise. 

"What do we have here?" he smiled with the charm of a shark. "A little bird?"

Breathless, she squeaked, "Oh, no, I didn't mean to be here!" She shook her head and tried to get away, but his grip on her collar was too tight.

"You're a bit feisty," he commented as he wrapped himself around her, trying to keep her from struggling. "And strong, too. "

She managed to get slightly loose and managed to kick him in the shin. "Ha! Take that!" She yelled defiantly. It was enough to loosen his grip around her for her to run. She started toward the door but almost there was caught by the other man. This one had a gun. 

"I've got you," he grinned, holding the gun to her temple. She froze and her blood ran cold as he icily said, "This is as far as you'll get." He dragged her back to his associate and pushed her up against a car, presumably his, a sleek, black Jaguar. "Take her and get rid of her," he snarled.

The man in the overcoat moved next to her and held her against the car with his arm. "I'll do that," he replied. Turning towards her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly to the back of the car where he popped open the trunk. "Get inside," he commanded coolly.

Her voice wavered in fright. "Please."

His eyes softened for a moment, but his resolve was strong. With a sharp glance in the direction of his companion, he nodded at her. "Now." As she climbed in, he rolled her to her side, pulled her arms behind her and secured her wrists with zip ties he had procured from a canister near her feet. He also bound her ankles before taking his tie off and wrapping it around her mouth like a gag, knotting it just behind her ear. When he closed the hatch, she heard him say, "It's done." The other man had said something as well, but she couldn't decipher what it was. 

The door to the car was opened and then slammed shut. She struggled as she heard the engine roar to life, but her bonds were too strong to break and too tight to maneuver out of. They cut at her bare wrists and chafed her ankles. There was nothing she could do but lie there in the dark as the car traveled wherever her impending doom was. She rolled with the curves in the road and bounced against things withe each jolt. As her time there continued, she noticed the distinct iron smell of old blood and wondered if it was from another victim. And she wondered what exactly had become of that person.

The car pulled onto a gravel road, she could hear the crunching of the stones under the tires, and then slammed to a sudden stop. The man got out of the car and slammed the door shut, then she listened as his footsteps made their way around to the back. He popped open the hatch and she was blinded by the glare of his flashlight. He grasped her arm with his other hand and pulled her out, setting her feet on the ground. "My name is Lucien." He introduced himself quietly, keeping his eyes on her as though he were looking for something, or someone. He pulled the gag down from her mouth.

It seemed like he was waiting for her to respond, so she answered, "Olivia." There was an awkward silence and for some reason, she felt the need to fill it. "I'm sorry I was there tonight," she said, "I didn't mean to see anything. It's just that I was on my way home and my car was parked there and..." She rambled until he laid one leather-gloved finger across her lips.

"Shhhh," he said gently. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He shined his flashlight onto his own face from below his chin, giving it a grotesque masque like children did when they told horror stories, except he wasn't grotesque at all. With exception to the fact that he had threatened her life and kidnapped her, he was downright handsome, his hair cropped tight, slightly curling on top, chiseled jawline, classic nose, and piercing blue eyes. He towered over her, but she wasn't frightened.

"You could have fooled me," she scoffed. "I wouldn't exactly believe you considering the fact that you shoved me in the trunk of your car, tied me up and brought me... to wherever the hell this is!" By the end of her diatribe, she practically spat at him.

He shook his head and looked at her with a combination of sympathy and amusement. "And I'm truly sorry for that." He pulled a small knife out of his pocket and spun her around.

"Please, don't kill me," she whimpered. "I won't say anything." She expected the knife to come slicing across the delicate skin of her throat. Instead, it cut through the bindings on her wrists, freeing them before he leaned down and did the same to the bindings on her ankles. "Wait,what?" She said, confused, as he spun her back around and reached to pull the tie from her neck.

"I had to do something so that Andre wouldn't kill you himself," he explained. "He's a... loose cannon." He smiled apologetically at her. "I don't believe in punishing the innocent, of which you most certainly are."

"What now?" asked Olivia, unsure if he was going to just leave her there, or if he would be returning her to civilization.

Lucien reached up and grasped a single strand of her blond hair, twirling it between his gloved fingers, admiring its shine in the light of his flashlight. "That is entirely up to you," he answered, glancing back at her, his eyes hooded, his voice thick and melodic.

Olivia wasn't sure what was happening, but something inside her stirred. It may have been the imminent danger she was in, or the relief that she wasn't about to die, but something in the way that Lucien looked at her stirred something in her. "Would you take me back to my car?" she asked, leaning dangerously close to his ear and testing the waters.

"I don't think that is entirely safe," Lucien answered, his voice becoming more of a growl. He dropped the flashlight, letting it roll under the car, its beam shining just at their feet, throwing strange shadows on the ground behind him. Raising his hands up, he pulled his gloves off and shoved them into the pockets of his overcoat. He reached towards Olivia and grasped her hands, sending an electrical charge between the both of them. "Then again, being here with me may not be entirely safe, either." He raised her hands up and kissed them softly on the fleshy part just below her palms, right above her wrists.

She shuddered. "What would you suggest then?" she asked, her voice caught and nearly a whisper. As her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, she saw his tongue dart out and barely lick his lower lip.

"We should get to know each other a bit better," he said, smiling. "We may be together for a while." He pulled her to the side of the car and unlocked the door. "Climb in," he instructed, motioning towards the back seat."

Olivia hesitated for a moment and then pushed the seat forward and slid into the seat. Lucien followed her, closing the door behind them. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice thin.

Lucien chuckled. "Nothing you aren't comfortable with." He set his hand down on her thigh and it sent a tingle through her.

She leaned her head against the back of the seat. "If only you weren't trying to kill me," she sighed.

"But I'm not," he whispered, leaning close enough to her ear that the warmth from his breath gave her goosebumps. "I only told Andre I would get rid of you."

"Doesn't that usually mean 'kill?'" She turned her head towards him and gazed into his eyes. She felt like the prey and he was the predator. "You're not going to lure me into submission with your charms and then leave me in some godforsaken abandoned structure in which I have no chance of survival, would you?"

"Never," he frowned. "You have quite the imagination for someone who has been taken prisoner." 

"You're not taking me seriously at all are you?" she grinned, feeling a bit better about the situation. "I mean, you did kidnap me."

"Really, I saved your life." His smile dropped as he watched her, his eyes reading into her soul.

Without thinking, Olivia leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you for saving my life," she whispered.

Lucien smiled weakly and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you appreciate the gesture." There was a change in the atmosphere of the car, a slight tension risen from the easy camaraderie they had established only moments before. When he opened his eyes, he found Olivia gazing at him, studying him. The way she stared drove straight into the heart of him. "God, I wish things were different," he lamented.

"Why is that?" She was beginning to feel like something about him was altered as a peculiar look shadowed his features.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't say."

Olivia leaned forward, looming in front of him now. "I feel it, too," she said. Something in the way he watched her reeled her in and she found her self winding her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair, while her lips fluttered across his. 

Lucien let out a low moan and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and gently nudged her mouth open with his tongue, tasting her sweetness as he flicked his tongue across hers. He tried to stay on the moment, not rush things, but he could already feel himself getting hard at her touch. He released her and leaned away. "I'm not sure we should do this," he groaned.

"Why not?" she asked inquisitively.

"It can't last," he answered as she got closer to him, pursuing him, brushing her hand along his thigh, letting it barely touch the hardness at his apex. He groaned and pulled her until him, letting his hand under her blouse, fingers dancing along the soft skin of her side, stepping up her ribs, finding their way under the elastic of her bra to the tender flesh of her breast, where he found her nipple and rolled it, making it peak.

Olivia keened and leaned her head back, her own hands seeking and finding his cock beyond the waistband of his trousers. "I don't care," she hissed. "I want you." She freed him, her fingers working him, sliding down hugs shaft, playing against the veins there. 

Lucien growled with ferocity, choosing to forgo all decorum. He reached up and tore her blouse open, letting the buttons shoot every which way, pinging off the windows, smacking against the leather seats with small thuds. He dove his face into the valley between her breasts, his tongue leaving trails around them as he pulled them free of the lace of her bra. His hands grasped her thighs and slid up her skirt, roughly hiking it up and revealing the matching lacy panties she wore. Those, he ripped off, tossing them in the front seat. 

With a soft moan, Olivia opened her legs, revealing her sex to him and let out a gasp as Lucien slid two slender fingers into her wetness. He crooked his fingers, hitting her sweet spot and let his thumb dance around the tensile bundle of nerves that was already waiting for him. She moved her hips against him, letting the friction incite her more. 

He worked her mouth as he worked her pussy, dipping his tongue in time with his fingers, swirling it in as he swirled his tongue, making her emit a whimper as he brought her closer to the brink. 

She caressed and pet his cock all the while, squeezing him more as she began to reach her peak. She could feel him harden even more with her ministrations, until, with a grunt, he pulled himself from her. "Not yet," he said. 

Removing his fingers just moments before her apex incited a sigh of disappointment from her. Lucien grasped her and pulled her atop him, positioning her so she was straddling him, knees on the leather seat and her wet heat right above his cock. With a moan, he pulled her down, sheathing himself with her entirely, feeling the scintillation of her tightness around him. 

Olivia gasped at the sensation of being filled so quickly, the slight pain of being stretched, but she rocked her hips against him, letting it loosen herself further as his shaft rubbed just against her clit. 

Lucien held her to him, breasts pressed against his own so he could feed upon her skin, his tongue licking furtively at the hollow of her neck, teeth scraping across the flesh between her shoulder and collarbone. He lifted her up, only to pull her down again, burying himself deep inside her. As she writhed upon him, her heat began to build until she was at her peak again, her entire body electric. As waves of pleasure began to wash over her, her breath caught, her voice broken, her vocalizations evolving from breathy moans to whimpers to screams of ecstasy as her paroxysms rocked her, making her body seize as her walls squeezed around him.

He felt himself loose control with her, felt the heat as she throttled him, and he, himself, was lost then, too. He thrust hard, rutting into her with a fierceness until he felt the hot spurts of his own damnation spill inside of her. With a final, "Fuck," he plunged into her and held himself there, her body impaled upon him as they held each other, shivering, their breath manifesting in steam that ghosted around them and clung to the windows, hiding then from the world.


End file.
